Thrilling Adventure Hour Wiki
Welcome to the Thrilling Adventure Hour Wiki The Thrilling Adventure Hour is a podcast and erstwhile staged production in the style of old-time radio. It began as a live stage show at M Bar in Los Angeles on March 5, 2005 named The Thrilling Adventure and Supernatural Suspense Hour. In 2010, the show moved to Largo at the CoronetWe're moving! and began being recorded for a weekly podcast called The Thrilling Adventure Hour,Podcasting which launched in January 2011.Podcast casts The show joined the Nerdist podcast network in October 2011. With the help of a wildly successful Kickstarter campaign@ThrillingAdv that launched in October 2012, the show has since branched off into a graphic novel, with a behind-the-scenes web series, a Concert Film and a series of comic books published by Image Comics and Boom! Comics. The main run of the live show at Largo ended in April 2015, and the final live performance of the show to date was The Thrilling Adventure Hour Benefit for the Anti-Defamation League, performed at Largo on November 4, 2017. On October 1st, 2018, it was announced that The Thrilling Adventure Hour was joining the Forever Dog Podcast Network. The podcast returned on October 29th, 2018 under the name The Thrilling Adventure Hour Treasury, with one unreleased episode and one new in-studio recorded episode released monthly. The relaunch is written by Acker & Blacker along with other writers, and features both the WorkJuice Players and new cast members and guests. This fan wiki is for keeping track of the episodes, characters, actors, story arcs, and other topics related to the Thrilling Adventure Hour universe. Please note that for the purposes of this wiki, The Thrilling Adventure Hour or the abbreviation TAH are used as umbrella terms to refer to all incarnations of the podcast and stage show. Prior to the move to Forever Dog, episodes of the show could be found in iTunes, at Nerdist, on SoundCloud, or in your preferred podcast app. As of October 1, 2018 the majority of the show's pre-2018 episodes are available through the show's Patreon. For the episodes still available publicly, the audio will be linked directly on each episode page for your convenience. Are you new to the show and looking for a quick start guide for what to listen to first? Check out our Newbie FAQ! For all up-to-the-minute news about the show, follow the show's official accounts on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. The Segments Main *Beyond Belief *Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Middle *Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective *Down in Moonshine Holler The Captain Laserbeam Universe *The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam *Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective The Extended Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Universe *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *The Red Plains Rider *Tales of the Troubleshooters *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance *War of Two Worlds (Completed) The Chronopatrol Universe *The Algonquin Four *Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer *The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock *Jefferson Reid, Ace American Completed or Discontinued *Jumbo the Elephant *Tales From the Black Lagoon *M Bar Episodes Interviews, Panels, and Special Episodes The Episodes *Podcast segments in release order *Podcast segments by live shows *Podcast segments by recording date *Podcast segments by title *Podcast segments by performance location *Comic Book Episodes The Sponsors *Patriot Brand Cigarettes *WorkJuice Coffee *Bucatino Business The People *WorkJuice Players *Guest Stars *Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Guest Writers *Directors *Musicians Other Lists *Songs *Performance Locations *Podcast Crossovers *The Kickstarter *Cocktail Recipes *External Links How to Contribute This wiki has had contributed since April 2013! If this is your first time editing a wiki, or maybe if it's just been a while, please read the page for tips on the best way to edit and expand pages. Please see the Style Guide page for specifics on how to add a new page that conforms to the TAH wiki style, and a list of Dos and Don'ts. Please see the page "Complete and Incomplete" for a high-level overview of the state of the wiki, and which sections need the most work. This is a great place to start if you'd like to find a way to help out but aren't sure where to go. Pick your favorite segment, find some information that's missing, and jump on in! For individual pages, look the Incomplete category, find something that looks interesting, and fill in whatever information is missing. Please use the Questions page to ask questions on spelling or other Thrilling Adventure Hour knowledge to assist in keeping the wiki as accurate as possible. Also, please help answer questions others have left. Finally, please consider setting up an account rather than editing anonymously. That way your IP address is masked and also we can say hi! :) References Category:Meta data